


Angrysex with Tea

by alltoseek



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Crack, Crack Pairing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltoseek/pseuds/alltoseek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When even his tea turns on him, what is an Englishmen to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angrysex with Tea

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by a misread of a comment on a (completely unrelated) kinkmeme fic - oh forget it, I'm not even going to try to explain this. If you really want to know, go here: http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/7277.html?thread=55180909#t55180909

Another long day at the surgery filled with whiny old women and their sniveling middle-aged daughters, which had followed another long night with Sherlock filled with clever criminals and their violent henchman.

Climbing the stairs of 221B, all John longed for was a soothing warm cuppa followed by a soothing warm shower followed by a soothing warm bed.

In the kitchen John tried a sip of his tea - still too hot. He carried it out to the sitting room, and while collapsing into his armchair the hot liquid sloshed out of the mug and into his lap. He jumped up, cursing, and spilling yet more liquid all over himself. 

Ripping off his clothes to get the scalding heat from his skin he cursed out all his exhausted frustrations. "Jesus fucking Christ Goddammit all to hell! FUCK YOU TEA! _FUCK YOU!!_ "

Naked now, the tea quivering in its mug, John did. Repeatedly. And he enjoyed it.


End file.
